


Five Days of Leave

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s noon.  Think it’s time for breakfast?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Days of Leave

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "back to work", "naked breakfast", "need to know", "promise" & "brotherhood"

As far as Jack was concerned, the only thing better than waking up late after a day of leave, was waking up even later with four more days of leave to go.

And the only thing better than _that_ was waking up to a sleepy and tousle-haired Sam Carter who was tracing lazy equations across his skin with clever fingers.

“Hey,” she said, smiling. “It’s noon. Think it’s time for breakfast?”

Jack grinned and kissed her. “I like the way you think, Carter. But I have a better idea— _naked_ breakfast.”

She hid her giggle in his shoulder, where he could feel it all the way down to his toes. It made him wish he was a couple of decades younger so they could skip breakfast altogether.

Anyway, cooking while actually naked was a bad idea, so they settled for as little clothing as possible, Jack wearing just his pajama bottoms and Sam in only the shirt that went with them. She hummed happily, waiting for the toaster to finish, and Jack nearly burned their ‘secret ingredient’ omelets when he got distracted by the sunlight on Sam’s hair.

“I’m going to miss this when I go back to work,” she sighed into her coffee.

“Ah, ah!” said Jack. “We agreed, no using the ‘W’ word at the cabin.”

“Yes, I know,” Sam replied. 

Jack knew she didn’t actually stop thinking about work when she was on leave, but she thought about it a lot less, and that was about as much as he could ask for.

“So,” she continued, “what’s on the agenda for today?”

He grinned. “I’m afraid that’s need-to-know, general.”

Sam arched one eyebrow. “And I don’t need to know, general?”

“Not yet. But you’ll love it, I promise.”

“Really?” she asked.

“Would I lie to you, Carter?” he asked, feigning hurt. 

Sam grinned. “Well, there was that time on P4X-912 when you told me you _hadn’t_ left the negotiations to play almost-soccer with the kids, while Teal’c and I were touring their mining operation.”

“Daniel, that fink,” Jack muttered. “Whatever happened to brotherhood and solidarity? How’d you get him to tell you?”

“Not quite two beers and a marathon of _Indiana Jones_ movies.”

“That figures,” said Jack, then added more softly, “You know I wouldn’t _really_ lie to you, right, Sam?”

She leaned over to kiss him, equally sweet and passionate. “I know, Jack.”

THE END


End file.
